goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter
'''Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter '''was the sixth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Night in Werewolf Woods and followed by Under the Magician's Spell. The prismatic hologram cover design consisted of light blue swirls and the cover illustration consisted of a person trapped inside a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There is no peanut butter, but there is only the jelly, which smells like peanut butter in the book. The tagline was, Talk about snack attack! It was released in June 1996 and was 135 pages long. Plot You have flown to Fiskeville to spend the summer with your aunt and uncle, and their two children, your cousins Drippy Dora and Barney the Bruiser the bully. Barney tells you to play hide and seek. Whoever is found, Barney gets to pound. You hide in the basement, something your Aunt tells you not to do, because the people who lived there before them were strange and they never got around to cleaning it out. You get hungry and spot an old refrigerator. There are only two things inside, a jar of purple goop, possibly jelly, and some stale chocolate cake. If you eat the purple goop (which smells like peanut butter), you wind up shrinking, and face the possibility of becoming one of Dora's toys, being locked in the refrigerator, being flushed down the toilet, and fighting a now giant mouse. If you choose the cake, you wind up growing into a giant, and facing the possibilities of being chased by the local police who think you are a giant, being pounded by Barney, or intimidating Barney and Dora. Bad Endings *While in the sewer, you open a Monster Blood can. But it is empty and fills with sewer water, until it sinks. You end up drowning in the sewer. *When you are small, you are dropped on the ground and get killed. *Stuck inside the refrigerator, until you die. *It is implied that you were destroyed by the mouse. *Becoming a gingerbread cookie after picking the purple liquid. *Straining under the weight of Dodo the elephant, everyone in the circus realizes you're nothing but a fraud. You are chased out of the three rings, and you get a job cleaning up after Dodo at the circus. *Adopted by a mouse. *Shrink down to your normal size, but Barney's going to beat you up. *Back to your normal size, but you're magnetized now. You pass by a pay phone, and seventy-three dollars in change gets stuck all over you. *Shrink down to your normal size with five tigers in your lap. *The government thinks you are an alien and captures you with an artifical spiderweb net. *You realize the waterfall was the main pipe to the sewage treatment plant. You're about to float into a grinder. *The dolls reveal that they can talk and move. You become the new housekeeper for a doll family in Dora's dollhouse. *After trying the Super-Duper-Reducer machine, you are back to your normal height. But your arms are too long, your legs are too thick, and your head is too small. *You test out the steaming room, because people have lost weight with it. But inside it, you fall asleep too much and shrink down to a raisin. *Heading for a pile of twisted metal, it is implied that you will be crushed in a car, when the car is in a car crusher. *Squashed by several books. *Become a resident of Dora's dollhouse. *After eating all of the mixture the mystic gave you, you grow so big, your head reaches outer space and end up unable to breathe. *About to shrink down to nothing, when looking for Aunt Fiona. *You are back to your normal size, but you've become magnetized. Wanting to see what other abilities you possess now, you try it out at a recycling center. You're about to be crushed by hundreds of recyclable cans. Good Endings *Shrink down to your normal size and avoid being captured by the government. *Grow back to your normal size and have an elephant-sized lizard to protect you from Barney and Dora. *Effy turns you back to your normal size with the help of chocolate cake dipped in blue liquid. *Grow back to your normal size, but are stronger and quicker to defend yourself from Barney and Dora. *Switch bodies with Dr. Abbott and he gets to spend the summer with your cousins. Trivia *﻿This book is probably the spiritual successor to the Monster Blood books. *There are twenty-one bad endings and five good endings. *The purple peanut butter seems to be the opposite of Monster Blood (it makes people shrink, not grow). *One of the youngest Monster Blood characters (Evan Ross' cousin Kermit) is referred to as an adult, in this book. *You're actually your normal height when you get stuck in the refrigerator, despite eating the purple peanut butter, this would mean you succeed in returning to normal size, but freeze to death in the process.... *The change ending would not actually occur in real life, as coins are not attracted to magnets. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Summer Category:Cousins Category:Aunts Category:Uncles Category:Transformations Category:Giants Category:Dogs Category:Bullies Category:Cats Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Living Toys Category:Monster Blood Category:Change in Size